1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing bark from cut logs, where the logs, stacked parallel to each other, are made to rotate and to move back and forth along their lengths, and also to move sideways. By using the apparatus of the present invention, the logs are effectively debarked by intensive rubbing, shearing and pressing of one surface of a log against another exposed log surface; knots are also effectively removed by use of the apparatus of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many products manufactured from logs, e.g., fine paper, cardboard and pressed wood, require a very thorough removal of bark from the raw material from which these products are manufactured. There does not currently exist on the market any apparatus that effectively removes bark from cut logs; nor is there any currently marketed debarking apparatus that satisfied the current high demands placed on a debarking apparatus for space taken up by the apparatus, for the capacity of the apparatus, and for cost effectiveness.
The drawings of German Patent No. 589 550 disclose movable sections of a debarking apparatus in which one end of the movable sections moves in a circular path.
The specification of Ullgren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,529, describes the design of debarking apparatuses which were available in the 1930's. These included: large rotating drums of cylindrical or conical shape; a stationary debarking apparatus using chain-conveyors; and an apparatus in which logs, floated on water and moved, are debarked by a series of rollers. The disadvantages are described in the Ullgren Patent. The claimed apparatus of Ullgren also uses rollers to remove bark from logs. The Ullgren patent also suffers from many of the disadvantages of the prior apparatuses.
Russian Patent No. 835746 discloses, in the drawings, a debarking apparatus using blades and a conveyor to remove bark and to move the debarked logs to a finished area.
The drawings of Norwegian Patent No. 78097 also appear to disclose a debarking apparatus which uses blades and a water spray to remove bark from logs.
The drawings of Swedish Patent No. 164972 appear to disclose a debarking apparatus which uses a hopper, a moving conveyor in the hopper, and friction action of log rubbing against log to remove bark.
All of the above-described debarking apparatuses suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: inadequate debarking, high cost, and damaged useable wood.
In light of the disadvantages of the prior art debarking apparatuses, it was deemed desirable to develop a debarking apparatus to debark various log types, and to feed especially long log types, such apparatus to assure small loss of usable wood, to assure that logs are nearly free of bark, and which at the same time would be both simple and cheap, and have small space requirements, i.e., an apparatus which is easy to install into existing systems.
All of the above-cited patents are incorporated herein by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein.